


Our place

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Home, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, coming home, date, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: He's come back, to Earth one, to try and make a life for himself. To try and adjust, to make something of this new balance he has. Except upon arrival, he discovers one thing isn't going to be as easier as he hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, though I do own any errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Set during season five, around 5x03.

Blue light floods the room as a breach opens on the platform and after a few seconds, Harry steps out, the breach closing behind him now it's job is done. Harry takes a moment to steady himself before stepping down away from the platform. Moving through the dark room to the steps, he heads for the door.

He's surprised no one is here to greet him but then earth one's Star labs has always been lacking in it's security.  
  
As he makes his way through the winding hallways, taking the long route to stretch his legs and to give himself some time, Harry sighs at the sense of ease that has overtaken him since he stepped out of the breach. He feels relaxed in this environment, more at home as he makes his way to his rooms, the section of the lab that is known as his area. That's not to say though that he doesn't feel at home on his own earth, he does to a point and that's mainly due to Jesse being there. Earth two will always be dear to him, of course it will and Jesse's presence there will always draw him back but other than his daughter, there's really nothing there for him anymore. His own Star labs runs itself, a team set up to see to it's every need and it's working, just like his daughter in her job as the Flash. Her team around her offers her everything she could ever need. And now, after having his mind restored, he isn't able to work like he was once capable off so he finds himself at a loose end, not being able to contribute anything to the scientific empire that he's built back on Earth two.  
  
It's because of that conclusion that he made the decision to sit down with Jesse and talk through some things. And they had, they really talked, this new balance he now has, allowing him to open up in ways that he found previously he couldn't do. It was during that talk with his daughter that he had admitted that he felt more at home here, on earth one with team Flash and it had also lead to a confession that he'd been holding back for what seems like forever. A confession regarding a certain bio-engineer. With Jesse's delighted words of encouragement ringing in his head, here he is, back on Earth one, to try and make a life for himself. A life that doesn't revolve around science like it once had but maybe this time around something else.  
  
Finally hitting the hall that leads to his rooms, Harry stops in front of his door, that sense of home once again hitting him as he drops one of his duffle bags to his feet and moves to slide open the door. Except... the door doesn't open like he anticipated. A frown appears on his face as he once again tries to open the door and once again, nothing. His rooms are locked... he's been locked out. Cursing under his breath he picks up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he moves back down the hall. This time though he stops in front of the elevator, pressing the call button and waits only seconds before the doors slide open allowing him to enter. Moments later after a short ride, the doors reopen onto the 600 level and he makes his way down to the cortex. As he draws nearer he hears the familiar voices of team flash floating out to meet him.  
  
Stepping into the room, he scans the cortex. Ralph, Cisco and Iris are the only current occupants and he dampens down his disappointment at not seeing the one person he really wanted to see.  
  
"Dude!" Ralph exclaims, standing right opposite him across the room. "You're back."  
  
Iris and Cisco, who's both sat at the main console spin in their chairs, a delighted expression on both their faces at seeing their friend.  
  
"Harry!" Iris says, looking like she wants to wrap him in a hug as she stands from her chair and Harry automatically takes a step back making her laugh.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"What are you doing here, man?"  
  
Harry is just about to answer when the door to the med bay opens and a man steps out. A man that looks exactly like him... He turns a scowl to the team. "Well it didn't take you long to replace me."  
  
"What? No, we never..."  
  
The other Harrison Wells steps up, regarding Harry critically. "Hmm..." he mutters something in French then in English says, "my, very handsome, Oui?"  
  
"Oui," Harry agrees, looking back at the man with a bored expression. The encounter all to familiar to when he'd first met HR.  
  
The man returns Harry's bored expression with a smile, looking very self assured. "Bonjour," he greets Harry before turning to the team, "Until tomorrow, Au revior." And then he's gone, disappearing as mysteriously as he appeared.

Harry watches him go before turning back to the guys before him. "Who the hell's that?"  
  
"That..." Cisco drags out, "is Harrison Wells or Sherloque as people back on his earth calls him. He's a  _master_  detective from earth...."  
  
"A detective name Sherloque?" Harry says, his tone dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"Yes and he's here to help. Herr Wells sent him."  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, figuring he'd get more information on that subject later but right now, he has more important issues to worry about. "Speaking of help, why are my rooms locked?"  
  
"Because their your rooms," Iris tells him, as if it should be obvious. "We didn't want anyone overstepping and using them while you were away."  
  
Anyone, Harry successfully translates to mean is his new dopple ganger. It's a gesture he appreciates.  
  
"Here," Cisco barely warns him before throwing a key his way, his aim just happening to be at his head.  
  
He offers a quiet word of thanks as he catches it, dropping his duffle bags to the floor at his feet. Rolling his shoulders to ease the ache the weight of his belongings has caused.   
  
"Not to be rude but why are you here?" Ralph asks from where he's lounging in a chair across the room. "And does this mean you're staying? Or just visiting?"  
  
"I'm..." Harry pauses, looking to his feet, thinking what exactly he can say. "I'm here to see Snow actually."  
  
"Caitlin, why?"  
  
Harry, even if he were blind, couldn't miss the concern being shown by his three co workers.  
  
"You're okay, right?" Iris questions obviously concerned, "That's not why you want to see Caitlin, is it? Because something's wrong? What's wrong?"  
  
Their concern is touching and it means a lot to him but that's not what this is about. "No, I'm fine. Everything up here--" he points to his head, "is fine."  
  
"You haven't had any side effects or episodes?"  
  
"No. Everything is good. I still have this balance and I know things to a certain extent but it's not like before... I don't have the high intellect I use to have."  
  
"And you're okay with that?" Iris asks softly, warily.  
  
"Considering I didn't really have a choice," Harry let's out a laugh, "I am. I've talked with Jesse a lot about it and... it clearly beats the alternative."  
  
Iris offers him a blinding smile. "That's great, Harry."  
  
"It is," Cisco agrees, "but if it's not medical, why do you need to see Caitlin?"  
  
"I just need to talk with her about something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like it's none of your business," Harry retorts and is saved from anymore questioning when behind him, Barry's voice announces that, "pizzas here."  
  
Harry turns around, about to greet the scarlet speedster when he's engulfed in a way over enthusiastic hug. Surprisingly it's not from the Flash but instead Harry finds himself with his arms full of a young woman. His confusion must show on his face because Barry reaches out and tugs the shirt of the woman, pulling her out of the embrace.  
  
Harry tilts his head, regarding the woman as she steps back, her face becoming clearer and it clicks where he's seen her before. "I know you, you were at..."  
  
"Jitters, yes." She finishes for him, looking slightly guilty. "Again I'm so sorry that I spilled coffee over you and Caitlin."  
  
Harry nods, looking from the girl to Barry.  
  
Barry takes the hint and starts to make introductions. "Harry, this is Nora... our daughter from the future."  
  
"Daughter?" He can't help but repeat in surprise. Now that it's said though, the resemblance is remarkable.  
  
"Yes and uh... Nora, this is..."  
  
Nora's almost bouncing on her toes, that excitable nature she has shining through. "I know. You're Harry. You and Ca..." Her words are cut off by her dad pressing his hand over her mouth, knowing that she's about to reveal something she shouldn't.  
  
Harry narrows his eyes, obviously curious about what she had been about to say before Barry had stopped her but he knows enough about speedster's and time travel to know you don't mess with the time line. So instead he settles for a simple, "you... know me in the future?"  
  
Nora flicks her eyes up to her dad and lifts her hand to remove his from her mouth. "Yes," she tells him simply, moving her hand as if to draw a line under the answer, indicating that's all she's going to say. All she's allowed to say.  
  
"Right,"  
  
"Join us for pizza?" Barry asks politely only to frown at the look on his daughter's face. Clearly she's not happy about the invitation. Which is confusing because just moments earlier she was happy about Harry's arrival.

"No thank you, Allen." Declining the offer, Harry picks up his bags from the floor. "I need to drop these by my room then I need to find Snow."  
  
Barry looks on in confusion both at Harry's words and at the sudden spark in Nora's eyes.  
  
"Here, I'll take them for you and you can find Caitlin."  
  
"No, that's..."  
  
"No, it's fine. You have things you need to do. " Nora assures him, moving to take the bags and key from him, letting out a grunt at the weight. "I'll be right back." And then she's gone in a flash of yellow and purple lightening.  
  
"She's a..."  
  
Barry nods proudly.  
  
Before anything else can be said, Cisco's standing from his chair moving towards the door. "Can I speak to you for a second?" He asks Harry, jerking his thumb out into the hall.  
  
Harry follows behind, he knows the rest of the team are wondering just like he is as to what this is about. They come to a stop and Cisco turns to him, a frown on his face.  
  
"What's this about?"  
  
"Caitlin," Cisco says simply.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She's not here because she's on a date."  
  
"Oh..." The air in his lungs feels trapped, like those four words have taken his breath away. Like he can't breath. He... hadn't been expecting that.  
  
"Look, whatever reason you have for wanting to talk to Caitlin--," the younger man begins to start only for Harry to interrupt.  
  
"It's private."  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes. "Of course it is," he mutters, shaking his head. "And of course I don't think it's a coincidence that after you left, Caitlin starts to withdraw a little then Sherloque shows up and suddenly she's going on a date with a guy she met at the deli." He throws his hands up in the air before placing them on his hips. Staring Harry down.  
  
And Harry stares right back, refusing to give in despite how he feels knowing that she's out there on a date. With a man. A man that isn't him.  
  
A sigh of exasperation leaves the younger man. "Look, if you're here for the reason I think you are... then good."  
  
Harry's brow furrows. "Good?"  
  
"Yes good. I'm not blind you know. I see how you look at her and I see how she is with you. She was upset when you left and so if the reason you're here is to sort that out, then good."  
  
Harry's surprised and a little pissed that he's been that transparent in his feelings and all he can do in return is nod.  
  
"So if you're looking to gate crash her date? She's at the bar around the corner. DeLanes."  
  
"DeLanes..."  
  
"You know it?"  
  
Harry nods, "I do." And he does because it's  _their_  bar. Well not their bar but... it's the bar where she tracked him down, the bar where they talked, where she smiled and somehow managed to convince him to stay. It's the bar where he'd first felt the stirrings of attraction, of feelings, looking at her in the dim light as she smiled at him, telling him the cheese curds were addictive. So yeah, it kinda makes for their place. And she's there on a date. _Hell_ _no_.  
  
"Thanks Ramon."  
  
"Uh yeah sure," Cisco manages to mutter somewhat taken aback to be thanked before the older man is walking away, heading for the elevator, obviously on his way to ruin Caitlin's date. He shouldn't be so happy at the idea but he is. It's about damn time they figured this out.   
  
Pushing the door open to the bar, Harry steps inside and takes in the quiet environment. It's one of the reasons why he'd chose it all those years ago, because it was quiet and dark, the room dimly lit with up lighters casting a soft glow along the dark wood. This early in the evening there are a few people around, a handful of couples doted here and there, a few businessmen enjoying an after work drink and then a beautiful bio-engineer sat at the bar, all alone, no date in sight.  
  
He stands in the shadows for longer than he cares to admit, just watching her, looking for any sign that maybe her date is in the restroom but the only thing he sees, is Caitlin sitting quietly while enjoying a glass of wine in a quiet bar. Feeling too much like a stalker just standing here in the shadows, Harry takes a deep calming breath and starts to make his way over. As he gets closer he sees she has her tablet with her but it's left abandoned yet it's what's next to the tablet that makes him smile.  
  
Harry steps up behind her, just a few feet away. "You should stay away from the cheese curds, I've been told their very addictive."

She doesn't turn around immediately, more like a slow turn until she's there, those pretty hazel eyes staring back at him. " _Harry_." His name is released on a breath and so soft, like she can't believe he's actually standing in front of here.  
  
"Hello Snow," he greets quietly, moving to sit on the stool beside her as he looks up at the man in front of him. "Double whiskey neat, please."  
  
The bartender turns away and then moments later places down Harry's drink in front of him, the service as swift as he remembers.  
  
He takes a sip of his drink, feeling the heavy weight of her gaze upon him. Turning to her, he raises an eyebrow, in question.  
  
"You're here..." she says rather dumbly, stating the obvious before asking, "Why are you here?"  
  
Harry leans back feigning a hurt expression. "Really Snow? No hi Harry, how are you? And you call yourself a doctor."  
  
"I'm sorry, let me try again." Caitlin huffs as if annoyed but she can't hold back her smile. "Hi Harry, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, thank you Dr Snow."  
  
"Great," and it is, she's honestly happy to know that he's doing okay. She pauses for a second then- "So why are you here?"  
  
He rolls his eyes. "On Earth one or in this bar?"  
  
"Either or both, you decide."  
  
He decides both and decides to be honest. "I've come back to Earth one to stay and to talk to you." He sees in her eyes the curiosity at his words. "In this bar? I'm here to ruin your date and talk to you."  
  
"To ruin my.... what?"  
  
"Ramon mentioned that you were on a date though I fail to see that particular part happening."  
  
Caitlin looks down into her wine glass as a slight blush reddens her checks, despite her embarrassment, this entire situation is confusing to her. "He-- couldn't make it."  
  
"He stood you up," he states in disbelief, not understanding for a moment how someone could ever dream of standing up a beautiful woman like Caitlin.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I wasn't really into the idea anyway."  
  
"Then why did you agree to the date?"  
  
Caitlin swallows, twirling her wine glass between her fingers. "For a distraction."  
  
"A distraction from what?"  
  
Caitlin looks at him, meets his eyes and the look she finds there is almost overwhelming. There's an intensity, a heat she finds staring back. It makes her want to tell the truth so she does. "Things have been heavy lately, with Killer Frost gone and then I discovered that my father faked his death..."  
  
"What?" Harry says shocked by that revelation but Caitlin just waves it away.  
  
"It doesn't matter. It's... just another one thing and I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
It takes everything within her to be honest. "You left and... I missed you."  
  
"You missed me?"  
  
Caitlin drops her eyes from his and nods.  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Is it?" Comes her question as she glances back up at him, "Why?"  
  
Harry shrugs, taking a sip of his whiskey. "It makes what I want to say to you easier."  
  
Yes, he'd said that he came here to talk as well as ruin her date. She's intrigued and she pushes down the nervous excitement and hope. Not allowing herself to get carried away.  
  
"I went back to my earth and I talked with Jesse and I had a lot of time to think. Time to think about what I want from my life. I want to be a better father to Jesse and I want..."  
  
"You want what?"  
  
"You." With his glass held in his left hand he reaches out with his right, fingertips ghosting down her cheek. "I want you."  
  
It's such a bold statement but it's the truth. It's leaves him breathless in suspense awaiting her reaction and it leaves her breathless at the revelation he's made.  
  
She allows the nervous excitement to flare. "That's why you came back?"  
  
"It is." He's almost enraptured watching her features, watching his finger trail across her soft skin. "I came back for you."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
And Harry shrugs, barely. "We both know there's something here, between us and has been for a long time."  
  
Caitlin nods, reaching out with her hand, fingers curling into the lapel of his coat. "Yes, I-- yes." Honestly, she's speechless because she never expected this, having come to the point where she's accepted that this wouldn't happen and now it seems it is. Her eyes dance over him, her eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips.

And Harry gets the hint, sliding his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, fingers curling into hair to pull her closer. The gap between them closes and Harry presses his mouth to hers. It's merely a brush of lips before he pulls back, noses touching as he looks at her. Her eyes are shut and her breath hits him in soft pants, he smiles before he leans back in, kissing her properly this time. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss and she gets the hint, opening her mouth under his. His moan mixes with her whimper when their tongues meet. She tastes sweet from her wine and it's absolutely intoxicating kissing her and he can't get enough except their in a bar and as much as he wants more, to press harder, to press himself against her, he pulls away, prying their mouths apart as they gasp for breath. Breath that mingles together as they stay close, foreheads resting together.  
  
"That was worth coming back for."  
  
"Just that?" Her fingers trail along his jaw, her head shifting so her lips can follow.  
  
"And... the cheese curds, those too."  
  
A giggle escapes her and she pulls back to look at him, her eyes sparkling. "I want you too."  
  
He can't help himself, couldn't even if he wanted to which he doesn't, he has to kiss her again so he does. Slower this time, taking his time to taste and discover. She's just... everything and it leaves him wanting more, more, more... it's even harder this second time around to make himself pull away but he manages... barely.  
  
"So, I heard you got stood up..."  
  
"He did me a favour actually, something better came along. Something I've been waiting for."  
  
"I'm glad. So, how about I buy you dinner?"  
  
Caitlin shakes her head, running her hands down his chest. "Another time maybe but for tonight, you could buy me a drink and another round of cheese curds."  
  
"I could do that," Harry says with a smirk, signalling the bartender.  
  
"And then you can take me home."  
  
Harry meets her eyes, the hidden meaning in her words clear to see. "Yes, I can definitely do that too," he mutters roughly, his lips back on hers before pulling away.

They sit there by the bar, sharing a look, a heated tension lingering between them as the bartender waits impatiently for them to stop staring at each other so he can take their order.

 


	2. Her Place

Despite a few hours passing since he had arrived at the bar with the intention of ruining Caitlin's date only to find her actually dateless, the bar is still quiet even though there's now a few more people here, a gentle hum of conversation fills the room but it's not intrusive. The atmosphere is still relaxing and intimate.  
  
Lifting his glass to his lips to take a sip of his whiskey, Harry turns to his right when he feels the heavy weight of someone watching him and finds Caitlin staring back at him.  
  
"What?" He asks quietly, shifting in his seat to face her a little better.  
  
"Nothing," she shakes her head, smiling shyly at him. "I just, I can't believe you're really here."  
  
Harry's face falls at her words, at the reminder of his departure. "I needed to go, I needed to see Jesse and have some time to think, have some time to adjust."  
  
Caitlin lays her hand over his where it rests on the bar. "You don't need to explain yourself, Harry."  
  
"I know that but I want you to know why I left."  
  
"I'm happy the time away gave you what you needed, I just missed you that's all, more than I imagined I would." Caitlin shrugs, giving him a embarrassed smile before it turns sad. "I thought you weren't coming back."  
  
Her honest words make him frown. "I'm never intended for you to think that. I know my departure was kind of..."  
  
"Abrupt?"  
  
"Yes, that." Harry watches her nod, taking a moment to study her. "Is that why you agreed to this date, with the guy from the deli? You said it was supposed to be a distraction."  
  
"You been talking to Cisco."  
  
"He told me where to find you."  
  
"Right." Caitlin reaches for her wine, taking a sip and a moment before she answers his previous question. "What I told you earlier was the truth. This 'date'  _was_  a distraction. I thought a lot while you were away and I came to the conclusion that this wouldn't happen between us, that you weren't coming back. I accepted it and then everything started happening with my dad and then I turn up for work and Sherloque is there. There's this guy who I know isn't you but still it... it made me realise that I hadn't accepted it like I thought and that hurt, that I couldn't do anything about it. But I needed to do something, something to distract myself and when the guy asked me out at the deli I said yes already knowing how futile the effort was because I knew it wouldn't work."  
  
Harry nods, looking down into his glass, staring into the amber liquid as a feeling of guilt starts to settle in his stomach. Looking up he meets her gaze. "I'm sorry that my leaving hurt you, that I hurt you."  
  
"No," she shakes her head, brushing away his words and squeezing his hand. "You don't need to apologise because you didn't know."  
  
"Still I--"  
  
Caitlin leans into him and presses her mouth to his, to shut him up. Despite her intentions the kiss lasts a little longer. "No," she mutters against his mouth. "No more. You're here, you're okay and I'm happy. That's all that matters to me."  
  
"I don't ever want to hurt you, Caitlin."  
  
The intensity and the promise that fill his words make her pull back the tiniest bit to meet his stunning blue eyes. "And you won't, as long as you stay and love me, like I do you." She immediately freezes and falters when the realisation of what she's just said hits her. Her intention to backtrack is halted when he nods, a soft smile on his face.  
  
"I can do that."  
  
She seems to forget how to breath. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yes," Harry tells her, confidently and quietly before he kisses her. He's just about to deepen the kiss when she suddenly pulls back and he can't help but frown at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Have you had enough cheese curds?"  
  
 _What?_  Harry thinks thrown at the sudden change of topic. "Yes, why?" He says slowly.  
  
"Good, because I think it's time to go home."  
  
"Oh, right." His eyes darken at the hidden meaning to her words and when she licks her lower lip after finishing her wine, he nearly groans aloud because he wants to kiss her again, run his own tongue across that lower lip and nip at it. He always wants to kiss her. Reaching into his back pocket he removes his wallet and throws down more than enough bills to cover their tab before he stands from his stool. He offers her a hand after she's collected her things except when she slides from her seat, it brings them eye to eye, chest to chest. The air around them changes, intensifies and Harry knows they need to leave, now. "I need to get you home."  
  
Caitlin flushes and nods, sliding her hand into his before they step away from one another to head for the door. Her car is still parked back at the lab having walked her to meet her 'date' and she gathers that Harry walked here too.

"My car is back at the lab, we could walk back or get a cab."  
  
The answer to her question comes for her when a taxi pulls up at the curb and two young women step out.  
  
Harry raises his hand signalling to the driver that they want a ride. Moving to the car, Harry opens the door and allows Caitlin ahead of him, sliding in after her as she relays her address to the older gentlemen who's driving. Harry settles beside her, smiling to himself when she leans into his side and he turns his head to look at her, seeing her watch the city scene fly by as they drive towards her apartment. It's one of his favourite things, watching her, a guilty pleasure he indulged whenever possible back at the lab. Moving his hand, he runs it slowly down her thigh until he reaches her hand, his thumb brushing across the skin gently. He returns her smile when she looks at him, a heavy feeling of rightness weighing on his chest.  
  
The journey is quick and quiet, filled with an underlining tension of subtle touches and it's almost a relief when they finally pull up in front of her building. Despite her protests, Harry pays and thanks the driver before getting out of the cab. Just like the journey here, the walk up to her apartment is just as quiet, a greeted good evening to Bob the doorman is all that's said between them before they arrive at her door.  
  
Caitlin digs through her bag looking for her key, she's trying to ignore the fact that Harry's hands are at her waist as well as the presence of him at her back as she slides her key into the lock. His hands leave her as they step into the apartment, Caitlin reaching over to flick on a lamp resting on the side table besides the front door. Absently she kicks aside her heels, drops down her bag and wanders off into the living area, Harry sock clad footsteps following lightly behind.  
  
Harry follows after her, watching her as she comes to a stop in the middle of her living room, turning to face him. She bites her lip as she nervously looks at him.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
And that's it. Nothing more is said. Nothing more needs to be said. Instead they just stand there staring at one another before Harry finally moves. He comes to stop in front of her, raising a hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. He closes what little gap there is to kiss her, hearing her sigh into the kiss at the contact. Unlike before at the bar, it's slower now, he takes his time, not rushing but taking his time to explore and it's Caitlin who makes the first move to remove any of their clothing. Hands curl into the lapels of his coat to drag it back over his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor under its own weight. He follows her example by removing her leather jacket, hands afterwards finding the edge of her blouse to lift it up, fingertips dragging along her sides as they pull away from their kiss to allow the blouse over her head. Harry's hands fall to his side, the fabric drifting away from his hand as he looks at her. The pale pink silk and lace of her bra is all the covers her upper body and he needs that gone so he reaches around her, nimble fingers twisting the clasp until it's falling away, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes.  
  
Caitlin swallows hard, watching him look at her and she moves her hands as if to cover herself, a moment of self consciousness that has him shaking his head, reaching out to stop her.  
  
"No," he tells her roughly, his eyes flickering up to meet hers. "You're beautiful, Caitlin."  
  
She drops her eyes, overwhelmed by the look in his eyes and she can't do anything else but believe him. Deciding to level the playing field she reaches out to remove his sweater, dragging that and his t shirt underneath up and away, throwing them carelessly aside and it's her turn to look her fill. For an older man and a man of science, he looks good, so good a man half his age would be envious. There's been a number of times where she's had to patch him up after he's been injured in the field but she's never really allowed herself the chance to really look, having reprimanded herself to stay prefessional. His arms and chest are strong, his stomach flat with the definition of muscle clear to see, that v line though and trail of hair that disappear into his jeans leave her licking her lips, wanting more. With gentle and trembling hands, she reaches for his belt, her eyes on his as she first rids him of that before slowly lowering the zipper. She holds his gaze as she steps into him closer, to slide her right hand into the opening allowing her warm tender grasp to wrap around his hard length.  
  
Harry's eyes close and his mouth drops open at the feel of her touching him, slowing moving her hand over him, applying a light pressure and it's so good. He shakes his head after a few moments, his right hand encircling her wrist to stop her actions. He opens his eyes to meet her questioning gaze. "To good," he mutters before he kisses her. Despite stopping her, he groans into the kiss when she releases him, taking the opportunity to push his jeans and boxers to his feet. Without breaking the kiss, he kicks them aside. Moving his mouth away, he trails his kisses over her jaw, down her throat, over her collarbone until he reaches her breasts. He turns slightly to sit on the sofa, looking up at her as she stands above him. His fingers are soft yet hold a purpose as he circles her nipple, pinching just hard enough to draw a gasp from her mouth before he leans in to take the pinched bud into his mouth. His teeth nip as he tongue soothes first the right then the left. Her hands in his hair keep him in place.  
  
Pulling back from her supple flesh, he turns his attention to her jeans, fingers making quick work of her button and zipper, allowing him to drag them down her long legs. She steps out of them, a hand on his shoulder to support herself. His fingers trace the waistband of her panties, dipping under just slightly before he leans in to press a kiss just above it then he removes them also, leaving her gloriously bare before him. When he'd told her she was beautiful earlier he'd meant it except gazing upon her now he realised he'd undersold, for she is an exceptionally stunning sight.  
  
Moving his hands up her thighs, he trails them higher and higher until he's there, where he wants to be, where she needs him to be. Fingers are purposeful as he touches her, sliding through her folds to her clit, loving how wet she is for him as he presses one then two fingers up into her. Her breathing stutters and she sways on her feet as he moves his fingers leisurely into her. He observes her features, watching as her breathing gets faster, her mouth drops open and the gasps and whimpers that fall from her lips. Her left hand drops to the forearm of the hand pressed up inside of her, her hips moving until finally he gets her there, his name a cry falling from her as she comes against his hand. She makes for a stunning sight, especially like this, in the midst of orgasm, her body trembling and her breathing ragged.  
  
Caitlin stands there dazed her legs barely holding her up and she finally manages to open her eyes when his chuckle reaches her ears.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She nods, a satisfied smile on her face. "More than alright actually."  
  
Harry can't help but feel pleased. He removes his hand from her, bringing it to his lips and he groans at the taste of her. So goddamn good that he'll definitely be spending time later with his head buried between her thighs but right now, he needs to be inside of her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulls her down onto him, until she's straddling him and she easily falls into his kiss as they wrap themselves in each other.  
  
Caitlin reaches between them about to position him at her entrance when he suddenly pulls back, stopping her before she can sink down onto his length.  
  
"Wait wait-- I don't have any..."  
  
But she shakes her head, pressing her lips to his. "It's fine, I'm covered."  
  
"Okay," Harry closes his eyes and nods. Relieved that they don't have to stop. Taking a deep breath he sets his hands at her waist.  
  
Caitlin notices him steadying himself. "You okay?"  
  
He opens his eyes to meet her, pupils blown with desire and need for her. "Yes, it's just... been a long time since I've done this," Harry admits quietly, almost worried that it might put her off.

Yet it doesn't.  
  
Because Caitlin more than understands what he's saying. "For me too," she reassures him, "and for what it's worth, you doing a brilliant job."  
  
Her words make him laugh and that's a first for him, laughing during sex. "That's fine praise."

"Yes it is." And with that she sinks down onto him, enveloping him into her wet, tight heat.  
  
"Fuck," Harry mutters at the feel of her surrounding him.  
  
"That's the idea."  
  
Except it's not because when she starts to move, rocking against him, riding him slow and steady, it isn't fucking at all, instead it's making love.  
  
It should feel strange how easy they find it to settle as lovers but it isn't, if anything it just feels right, like you've found you place, like you've found your home.  
  
Caitlin curls one hand into his hair as the other holds the back of the couch, her eyes never waver from his. They're so in tune with each other, meeting each movement as if they've been lovers for years except it's so exciting and so brand new. Enjoying the discovery of touch, a simple brush of his hand at the small of her back has her arching into him, her nails scraping at his nape has him moaning.  
  
Harry stares back up at her through lust blown eyes, the hand on the small of her back assisting her movements as the other creeps up to cover her breast, hand squeezing as his hips rise to meet her downward thrust. Time seems to stand still but in reality over a half hour has dragged by as they make love.  
  
"Oh God, Harry... I'm close." Her words are broken by pants and gasps as she starts to move faster, riding him harder, taking him deeper.  
  
"Yes, come... Come for me Caitlin."  
  
His words of encouragement are her undoing. "Harry!" Her cry fills the otherwise quiet of the apartment as she comes, falling over the edge and dragging him with her as he follows, her name lost into her neck.  
  
Heaving breaths fill the living room as she collapses onto him.  
  
Lifting her head from his shoulder, she tenderly kisses the tiny scar over his right eyebrow, then to his cheek then to his lips.  
  
Harry stretches out his legs and groans, opening his eyes when she pulls back. "Bed?"  
  
Caitlin nods and is about to get up when he stands suddenly with her still in his arms. She let's out a giggle and wraps her legs around his waist. She points in the direction of her room before makes his way over. Stopping beside her bed, he gently lowers her backwards, both sighing as he slips out of her. She settles on her stomach, a pillow curled into her arms as her head rests against it. She smiles as he all but collapses down beside her. When he opens his eyes, their bright blue, alive and happy, it delights her to see. "Hi," she whispers in the small space between them.  
  
"Hi yourself."  
  
She reaches out a hand to trail her fingers down his spine, smirking when he arches his back into her feather like touch. "That was..."  
  
"Exceptional."  
  
"Well I was going to say good but... exceptional works as well."  
  
Harry mock scowls at her teasing, falling silent afterwards for a few moments until, "it was the best decision I ever made."  
  
"What was?" She asks curiously, softly as she shifts her head closer to his.  
  
"Coming back to you."  
  
He says it so simply, so heartfelt that tears fill her eyes. She shifts until she can press her mouth to his, pulling a little back so her lips hover over his. "Harry..."  
  
"I love you," he whispers. "I need you to know that."  
  
Despite all that was said earlier in the bar, it's still a surpised to hear those words from him. She chokes up, has no control over the tears that fall and she nods against the pillow. "I love you too and I'm so happy you're here."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
His words are said with such promise that Caitlin knows what he's saying is true. He's not going anywhere now that he's home to stay.  
  
The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read, comment and kudos. I hope you all enjoyed this additional chapter. Feedback? More Snowells soon so stay tuned.


End file.
